Paper Mario: The Benclank Battalion
Paper Mario: The Benclank Battalion is a game in the Paper Mario series inspired by Benclank. =Characters= Playable and Partners Enemies *Boshi's Vile Island **Island Piranha **Jungle Piranha **Elite Piranha **Lava Larva **Beanie *McBoo's Mansion **Forest Boo **Water Boo **Toxic Boo **Eerie **Big Boo **Gust Boo =Walkthrough= Prologue: The Rage of Benclank Mario's House Luigi will come in to your house, in which you are sleeping. After a humorous cutscene, you'll be woken up. Luigi will tell you that it's the Star Festival Reception Party today, so Peach has invited the two brothers down to the castle. Walk out of Mario's house. The Mario Estate Follow Luigi into the pipe. This will lead to the Mushroom Path. Mushroom Path Walk down the road. You will see a path to Toad Town, but it's blocked off. Continue walking until you get to the Castle Grounds. Castle Grounds Peach will come to meet you. She says that a magic contest is going on in the festival reception party. Follow her and Luigi over to the stands, where the finals are taking place. A Koopatroll without a helment and with a small, blue Craw head is casting many spells at a small, wizard toad. Peach will yell at them to stop fighting, but the Koopatroll will blast Peach. He introduces himself as Benclank, destroyer of worlds. He then casts a green lightning spell at the Wizard toad, who will go to fight you. *Wizard Toad *HP: 3 *ATK: 1 *DEF: 0 *The Wizard Toad is the first boss. He is under mind control by Benclank, however. His only attack is to whack you with his fist, which you can easily dodge by jumping. Luigi will teach you about action commands like jumping. Just jump on him until he is destroyed. After the battle, Benclank will laugh maniacally, knowing you would defeat his minion. He then goes to battle you! *Benclank *HP: 1 *ATK: 5 *DEF: 255 *Benclank is impossible to defeat without hacking, due to his high defense. Even if you do hack, the game will freeze when you beat him. Just let him beat you up, because you HAVE to fail in this battle. After that battle, Benclank blasts you with a meteor, sending you spiraling off... Toad's Attic You will land in the attic of Toad's house. The door downstairs is locked, so just run around until the trapdoor opens. Toad's House The trapdoor dumps you on the fridge. Walk off and fall through the floor. Toad's Basement You'll crash right into Toad, who will yell at you. He then sees who you are, and apologizes. You then explain to him what happened, and he will join you. His power is to headbonk switches over small gaps. He says that a big rift in time and space recently appeared in the nearby fields, and he decides you should go check it out. Head upstairs. Toad's House Go to the front door. Toad will unlock it. Head outside. Toad's Property Walk over to where the bridge is supposed to be. However, the bridge appears to be out! Toad will teach you how to use Partner Powers. Use him to headbonk the switch on the other side of the gap and the bridge will come up. Go over the bridge into the fields. Rift Field Toad was right - there is a rift! Before you can enter it and see where it leads, however, Benclank flies out of the rift over you. He casts a spell, and a Magikoopa appears. *Magikoopa *HP: 8 *ATK: 2 *DEF: 1 *Toad teaches you about using partners in battle. He will also teach about the Magikoopa's defense. The Magikoopa's attack is to cast a spell. It could fly over you, or at you. Watch the icons that appear on the wand before he casts the spell to tell where it will go. The Magikoopa is hardly a challenge if you are accustomed to the gameplay of Paper Mario! After beating Benclank's minion, he will cast a spell on the rift, sealing it with a huge clock. Then he disappears. Walk around the clock and Toad decides that there's nothing to do here. Toad's Property Go back inside. Toad's House Toad will unlock the attic. Toad's Attic Toad will shuffle through some boxes and give you the Toad Amulet. Toad's House Go through the house... Toad's Property Yup, back to the field. Rift Field Hold the amulet up to the clock and a teleport pad with the number 1 on it will appear on the ground. Toad suggests you try stepping on it. Step on it to finish the prologue! Chapter 1: Boshi's Vile Island Cannon Room The teleport pad puts you and Toad at the Cannon Room, a mechanical room high in the mountaintops. Use Toad's headbonk to throw him onto a machine, which explodes. Inside is a switch. Use Toad's headbonk on that. A cannon will rise out of the floor. Jump in it and it will blast you off. Yoshi Village You land in a small village owned by Yoshis. A blue Yoshi with an eyepatch will run past you, being chased by a mob of Yoshis. All the other Yoshi's in the village run in their houses and lock the doors. What's going on? Follow the mob to find out. Tropical Beach The mob corners the blue Yoshi at the beach. They try to interrogate him, with no luck. During their conversation, you find out the blue Yoshi is named Pier and that he is falsely accused of stealing the Yoshi's Wax Relic. Pier will attempt to flutter jump over the mobs of Yoshi's, and he runs back to the village. The mob follows. Yoshi Village Back at the village, the Tribe Leader Elder walks out of his house and goes for a walk to the beach. Go in his house. Yoshi Elder's House This hut has several pictures of a small, baby yoshi. Examine the pictures to read the plaque under them: "My Lost Son". Shake the bookcase and the Pier Family Album will fall out. Take it and leave. Yoshi Village Go back to the beach. Tropical Beach Back at the beach, talk to the elder. Toad will say they want to know where the mob went. Before the elder can tell you, Hookbill Koopa comes crashing down, and he grabs the elder. *Hookbill Koopa *HP: 15 (HK) 2 (Elder) *ATK: 3 (HK) 1 (Elder) *DEF: 3 (HK) 0 (Elder) *In this battle, you can also attack the Elder. However, if the Elder dies you lose the battle. Hookbill Koopa's attack is a devastating stomp attack. For the Elder's turn, however, Hookbill grabs the Elder and throws him at you! You can't counterattack that attack because then you will hurt the Elder. Use items you may have found in the bushes to hurt Hookbill. After overcoming his defense, he falls on the ground, really weak. He cannot attack normally, but he can still throw the elder. Make sure to destroy him fast while he's fallen, otherwise he will get up and eat a mushroom to heal his wounds. When Hookbill has one HP left, the Elder will jump on him and destroy him. After that battle, the Elder will tell you they ran into the jungle. He will walk back into the village to open up the door into the jungle for you. Yoshi Village The Elder opens the door to the jungle. Before going in, he tells you to look out for his missing son. Foliage Jungle As you try to follow the mob into the jungle, some piranha plant vines grow. Now what? Yoshi Village Go to the elder. He says there is a cave near the beach where Piranha Plants live. Tropical Beach Climb up the rocks and enter the cave. Yoshi Cave Climb up the rocks in the cave. You can't reach the final one, so use Toad to headbonk the switch at the top of the rocks to spring you upward. A piranha plant and Boshi are talking. "M... master... the hero saved the elder! We tried to stop him, but, but..." "Yes, I understand, plant. Hookbill was just a weak mercenary, I did not expect him to win. You blocked off the jungle, right?" "Yessss... master, we did as you... HEY!" Mario tries to run out, but the Piranha Plant blocks the exit. *Piranha Plant *HP:5 *ATK:1 *DEF:0 *This guy is really only a boss because you can't run from the fight. He's easy! After defeating the plant, Boshi teleports away. Tropical Beach Time to see if the vines are gone. Head back to the jungle... Yoshi Village Just passing through... Foilage Jungle The vines aren't gone, but three piranha plants show up. *3 Piranha Plants *HP: 5 each *ATK: 1 each *DEF: 0 each *Slightly harder than the last fight because there's three of them. Still should be pretty easy if you've been collecting badges. (Badges? Yes, badges! They've been hidden around. None of them you have to get - all of them are optional and secret. You'll find some easy ones to buy when you return to Toad Town.) After beating them, the vines go away and you can go further into the jungle. Continue along the path until you run into the mob. Pier will flutter jump over them again, and fall on you. He'll see that you have his family album, and join your team. His power is to throw a homing egg at targets. The mob thinks that he ran away, and they run back into the town. That's where your going, too! Yoshi Village The elder seems to have gone back to his house. Yoshi Elder's House The elder recognizes Pier as his son. Pier explains all about how someone who looks like him stole the Wax Relic. The Elder says to head back in the jungle and look for the relic. Yoshi Village Back to the jungle! Foilage Jungle Walk into the jungle. The Piranha Plants show up again. *2 Piranha Plants *HP: 5 Each *ATK: 1 each *DEF: 0 each *Still pretty easy. Walk back into the jungle. Pier spots a cliff ledge far away with a few Piranha Plants on it. Pier remarks that they look a lot like targets. Use his power to whack them. Stone stairs fall down from the cliff. Climb up and on the cliff is a small shack... Boshi's Lair Here in Boshi's Lair, Boshi has the Wax Relic. He'll kick you out if you see him, so sneak around not letting him see you. Grab the Wax Relic and when you try to leave, you trip and drop the relic. Boshi hears and comes to fight! *Boshi *HP:21 *ATK: 3 *DEF: 1 *Boshi's a tough fight. His attack is to throw a big egg that does three damage. Jump on it! Just keep attacking and when he has 10 HP left, he runs up to you, grabs the Wax Relic, and smears it on the floor. Now he rubs the egg on the ground before every attack, making it go much faster. Just keep attacking. With one health left, he conceals himself in invisibility. Make Pier go first the next turn. Use Pier's True Sight attack to make him appear again. Then attack him before he becomes invisible again! After defeating Boshi, he jumps out the window. Take the Wax Relic again and leave. Foilage Jungle Go back down the stairs and down the path. Yoshi Village Go to the elder's house. Yoshi Elder's House The elder decides to let his son stay with you. He then decides that since you saved the relic, you can keep it. It was made out of wax, you know. Yoshi Village Now there's the problem of getting home. Where's that cannon room? Tropical Beach Back again. Use Pier's egg on the target above the cave. Some stairs appear again. Climb up them and fall in the hole on the building... Cannon Room We're here! Step on the teleport pad to complete the chapter! Peach Segment 1 Benclank's Dungeon You play as Peach for the first time here. There's not much to do but walk around in the cell. Examine the bars and you will bang them. Benclank's guards will come and yell at you for making such a racket. Then the segment will end. Interlude Between Chapter 1 and 2 Rift Field You blast out into the field. Toad will suggest you go visit Toad Town. He will clear some wood out of the way so you can go. Toad Market Welcome to Toad Town! All exits are blocked off right now except the one you just entered, and only one shop is open. Nobody seems to be outside. Go in the shop. M.E.C.H.A.'s Shop A computer screen named M.E.C.H.A. will pop up. He welcomes you and your partners to the shop. Ask him where all the toads are and he will tell you they are all inside. He then says that the Wax Relic you have is actually a powerful item. Thank him and leave, though you could stay and buy items if you want. It's just not essential. Badges are for sale here too. Toad Market The path back to Rift Field appears to be gone! Use Toad's headbonk to attack the tree. A target will appear above the tree. Use Pier's egg throw on the target and the tree falls over revealing a pipe. Toad Town Underground A toad with a tuxedo, top hat, monacle, and handlebar mustache welcomes you to the Toad Town Underground. Several toads are hiding here. Talk to them to reveal that Benclank drove them underground. He attacks the town regularly if living beings show up. Toad Market Back up here, Benclank flies through the skies. He sees you and casts a spell summoning yet another stupid minion. *Wizard Toad *HP: 15 *ATK: 2 *DEF: 1 *This guy again? He looks stronger than last time. Nevertheless, defeating him shouldn't be too hard. He has two attacks this time, though. One is lightning spell, and one is fireball spell. Both do the same amount of damage, but one is fast and one is slow, so there's different timing. Just keep whittling down his HP. He's not too hard. Then Benclank will tell you how weak you are and fly away. While flying away, however, Pier hits him with an egg making him fall onto the roadblock blocking your way back to the Rift Field. Benclank will yell at you and fly away. Rift Field The Wax Relic opens up the second teleport pad. Chapter 2: McBoo's Mansion Empty Shack The teleport pad deposits you inside a small, empty shack. There's nothing to do here so leave. Ghostly Estate Walk around the ghostly estate dodging enemies and the such. The gate to the mansion is locked, so head south instead. Bog Forest A small forest with a swamp in it. Use Toad's headbonk on the lily pad in the middle of the swamp and it will flip over. The other side is red and white. Use Pier's power on it and it will flip over again, revealing the Mansion Key. Jump on the lily pad and grab it. Head back up to the estate. Ghostly Estate Now you can use the key. Go in the gate. Creepy Garden This garden is filled with bushes that have items in them. Avoid the ghosts that are patrolling the area and go in the mansion. Mansion Foyer The door up the stairs is locked (another one?) so go left. Trick Room Take the poster off the wall and a whole bunch of Boos will fly in. They say they have the next Mansion Key, but you have to play there game. The one in the center grabs the key and puts it inside one of three boos. They will fly around eachother, mixing it up. Keep an eye on where the key is. When they are done, talk to the one that has the key (it's random each time). If you answer it right, they give you the key. If you answer it wrong, you have to fight all three boos. *3 Boos *HP: 8 each *ATK: 2 each *DEF: 0 each *Each boo has two attacks. The first is to slap you, doing two damage. The other one is to turn invisible for the turn, which boosts there defense by 255 until the turn ends so that only hacking can hurt them. Pier's True Sight ability can only be used on one of them per turn. They are actually pretty easy. Even if you fight the boos, you still have to redo the game. After completing it, leave the room. Mansion Foyer Use the key on the door and go inside. Mansion Reactor Room You will see Benclank messing around with the controls of a huge reactor, right next to a sealed cage. Then Benclank teleports out. Walk inside and go right. Mansion Key Room Benclank sees you and summons up some Dark Boos. *3 Dark Boos *HP: 16 each *ATK: 4 each *DEF: 0 each *The Dark Boos are twice as powerful as regular Boos. Tough time defeating them, even with True Sight. Benclank mutters something about how defeating him is impossible due to his new servant. He then teleports away. Grab the Mansion Key he left behind. Mansion Reactor Room Use the key on the cage to open it up. McBoo flies out and tells you that Benclank showed up, took his friend O'Lantern away and put McBoo in a cage. McBoo decides to join you when Toad and Pier tell him what's been going on. His ability is to make you invisible. McBoo tells you that maybe Benclank is in the secret room behind the mansion. Let's go there! Mansion Foyer Leave the mansion. Creepy Garden McBoo reveals a dirt tunnel in the ground. Go in. Dirt Path Walk through. Mansion Backside O'Lantern will appear possessed by Benclank and will swoop down to attack you. Use McBoo's power when O'Lantern is about to hit so that he misses. Keep doing that as you walk towards the backdoor. Mansion Secret Room The possessed O'Lantern will enter behind you. Benclank sends out some monsters. *Dark Boo and 2 Boos *HP: 16 (DB), 8 (B) *ATK: 4 (DB), 2 (B) *DEF: 0 each *Battle should be easy if you didn't have much trouble with the last two. Then, before you have a chance to save or heal, Benclank makes O'Lantern grow. Prepare for a battle! *O'Lantern *HP: 30 *ATK: 3 *DEF: 2 *O'Lantern's a pretty tough boss. He has three different attacks. The first is a simple Pumpkin Throw. The second is just like the first, but he throws two so your partner might get hurt too. His third attack is to turn invisible - Pier's True Sight should take care of that. However, O'Lantern's real weakness is McBoo's shriek attack, which makes enemies defense go down by two. This will completely make O'Lantern's defense disappear. When O'Lantern has only 8 health left, he will eat a pumpkin and regenerate 8 health every 2 turns. Better hurt him a bunch! Finally, having beaten O'Lantern, Benclank flies away. Pick up the Pumpkin Candy from the place where O'Lantern was standing. Mansion Backside Going through... Dirt Path Keep going... Creepy Garden Still going... Ghostly Estate To the shack now... Empty Shack Step on the Teleport Pad to finish Chapter 2! Peach Segment 2 Benclank's Dungeon Benclank's guards will bring you some food. Take the Prisoner Slop and rattle the cages again. Benclank's guards will come again to tell you to shut up. They'll be really angry this time... *2 Benclank Guards *HP: 200 each *ATK: 8 each *DEF: 3 each *They seem really hard, right? Not! Just use Peach's only option besides Guard: Item! The only item you have is Prisoner Slop, so use it. It will spill over the two guards and the battle will be "won". While the two guards are knocked out covered in food, run upstairs. Benclank's Room This is a huge, stone room. A bunch of guards will be running around. Don't let them see you in the spotlight. Sneak up towards the door at the other end of the room. Castle Balcony The balcony of Benclank's floating fort is surprisingly peaceful. Until a guard sees you. They will drag you back to the cell... Bowser Segment 1 Bowser's Castle Welcome to Bowser's castle! Bowser was a little late to get into the story, but that's all right. Go talk to Kammy Koopa, who tells you all about Peach being kidnapped by Benclank. She then opens the door for you. Leave the room. World 8 Walk down the dark path and get in the Koopa Clown Car. There's only one destination to go to, so let's head to the roof of Benclank's castle! Benclank's Castle Roof Land on the roof. Benclank will come up to you and fight! *Benclank *HP: 150 *ATK: 20 *DEF: 40 *So strong! That's OK, though, because Bowser's attacks are superstrong too! In fact, Benclank's kinda weak. He might put up a little bit of a fight, though, so just keep trying. After beating Benclank, he'll get up and laugh at your stupid efforts to hurt him. He will then kick Bowser off the roof... Castle Balcony Bowser lands on the balcony, and he sees Princess Peach being dragged away inside. Before he can head inside, Benclank blasts him off into the unknown. =Notes= Notes so I don't forget. May be sloppy, may sound stupid, may be changed, may contain mass spoilers. * * * * * * * * * * Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games